


Your Sister Calls Me Daddy

by nerdiekatie



Series: Voltron Ficlets [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Character, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Misunderstandings, NO Shiro/Paladins, Platonic Relationships, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiekatie/pseuds/nerdiekatie
Summary: Part of my Voltron Drabble series, which you can also find on my tumblr."'Fuck!' he says hurriedly. 'Fuck,' he groans again, hiding his face in his hands. 'I didn’t mean it like that. I meant she calls me dad, they all call me dad.'"





	

Shiro is lucky enough to catch Matt in the hallway.

“Matt, can I talk to you for a tick?” he calls out.

“Sure,” Matt says, stepping through the door into Shiro’s room. “What’s up?”

“Your sister calls me daddy,” Shiro blurts out. Then, he freezes. Blood rushes to his face as his ears catch up with his brain.

Shiro wonders through the mortification if he can blame this on English being a second language. How could he have messed up this badly? Quiznak, Shiro negotiated a system-wide treaty last week- the same week, in fact, that they rescued Matt and Commander Holt, who hadn’t seen Pidge since she was twelve. This is bad.

He know his face is red, but he’s sure it’s nothing compared Matt’s. Matt is livid. His face is quickly approaching purple, and Shiro can see a vein in his tightly clenched jaw.

Unlike his sister, Matt doesn’t have a hope of winning against Shiro in a fight. Matt looks like he’s prepared to die trying anyway and he’s only holding himself back because he trusts that Shiro’s going to explain himself.

“Shirogane,” Matt growls out like a Galra, and that’s when Shiro realizes that _he still hasn’t explained himself_.

“Fuck!” he says hurriedly. “Fuck,” he groans again, hiding his face in his hands. “I didn’t mean it like that. I meant she calls me _dad_ , they all call me dad.”

He looks up at Matt, who is still holding himself very still. Shiro is reminded of a lion the moment before it springs for the kill.

“Matt,” he supplicates, “please sit down so we can talk about this.”

Matt stiffly takes the chair by Shiro’s desk. Shiro sinks down on his bed. He clasps his hands, bracing his forearms against his knees, and takes a breath. He takes a moment try to calm his racing heart and find the words to fix this mess.

“I came up here with four homesick teenage rookie pilots,” he starts. He wonders if that’s adequate to explain how sad and lost they all were at the beginning. “Your father used to say that your crew is like your family. I was a mess at the time, to be absolutely honest, but they needed that. Family. It started as a joke, I think. I was just trying get Lance to go to bed, and he looked at me and said ‘Sure thing, Space Dad.’“ Shiro smiles fondly at the memory. “It sort of snowballed from there. Now, they all call me space dad. It’s still a joke, I think, but, I… I just don’t want your father to think that Pidge replaced him with me, or that she forgot you.”

Matt finally looks like he’s come down from his murderous rage. He laughs.

“I was going to kill you, Shiro.”

Shiro chuckles back. “I know.”

“Shiro,” Matt says kindly, “you’re our family, too. After we were separated, we were as worried about you as we were about Katie. Dad wouldn’t begrudge you. He’d be as grateful as I am that you were there to look after her.”

“There’s something else isn’t there,” Matt says. Shiro wonders how Matt knows him so well after two years apart.

“She hasn’t called me dad in two weeks,” he admits. “It’s stupid. I know I’m not your father, but I miss it.”

Matt moves to sit beside him on the bed. “She’ll come around. She’s just trying to merge two families together. You’ll see.”

Shiro smiles. “When did you get so wise?”

“Shut up, Space Dad,” Matt retorts.

* * *

 

*Bonus*

“Matt, I would _never_ -”

“I know, Shiro.”

“She’s sixteen! She’s eleven years younger than me! She’s under my command! I'm ace-”

“ _I know, Takashi_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this and the rest of the series on my tumblr at http://nerdiekatie.tumblr.com/search/kay+writes  
> or, you know, you can just keep reading it here


End file.
